Courtroom 10
by geminiangel1964
Summary: I have no defense for this. I can't even blame it on bad sushi because I don't eat sushi...


Amelia Bones was more tired than she could ever remember being. Her robes were torn and dirty as she entered the room, Kingsley Shacklebolt at her side. At her appearance the room erupted as the gathered people shouted over themselves to be heard. Wearily, she pointed her wand at her throat. "Sonorus. Ladies and gentlemen… Please…"

At a sharp whistle the crowd froze, Amelia saw a weary smile on Kingsley face and nodded her thanks. "If you will all have a seat; I have…

"Is it true there was an attack? We've been here for hours. Readers…" The rest of Rita's words were cut off to everyone but her.

Amelia turned to see a smiling Kingsley. "Thank-you, Auror Shacklebolt. If you interrupt, Auror Shacklebolt will silence you. I know that you have been sequestered here for a long time, but I have a statement that I believe will answer all your questions. Regardless, I will tell you all I know at this time. Templelyn, is this live on the The Wizarding Wireless Network?"

"It can be." He tapped the recording device twice with his wand. "This is Marcius Templelyn, live from the Ministry of Magic. Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is preparing to give a statement." All the people in the room went silent shocked that someone other than Cornelius Fudge was going to give a statement.

"To everyone listening and to all those of our world, today has been a horrific day. A day that will change many lives; a day that will change families; a day that will change our way of life; a day that will change our world. As many people are aware," Amelia damned the 'leak' of the trial to the media by Umbridge. "Today, Harry James Potter of the House of Potter was placed on trial for underage magic in front of the entire Wizengamot. I know that the members of the press were incensed at not being allowed into the chambers but know that it was actually a blessing."

"The trial began this morning at eight am this morning with a full Wizengamot seated. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore served as counsel for Mr. Potter. About ten minutes after the chambers doors were sealed, the door to the holding area was somehow blown open and the chamber was attacked by followers of Lord Voldemort. During the confusion of the attack, several members of the Wizengamot joined Lord Voldemort's forces."

There was a bit of whispering amongst themselves but the press was in shock. "The first person targeted in the attack was Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. Gringotts Wizarding Bank confirmed his time of death as 8:17 this morning. Others targeted by the attackers in the initial assault were the aurors present. There were many other members of the Wizengamot killed in the first minutes. A list of those will be available once we have notified their families."

"Director Bones, forgive my interruption but the WNN is asking who is currently the acting minister?"

Amelia looked blankly at Shacklebolt and then at Templelyn. "I don't know. Kingsley?"

The auror conferred with some department heads who had entered the room to hear the conference. "We believe it is you, Madam Bones."

"I….I don't… We can handle that later." Seeing the head of the DMLE's distress, one of the department heads conjured a glass of cold water and handed it to her. Thankfully, she took a long drink. Her throat was irritated by the smoke and dust.

"Thank-you. Those not killed in the first wave tried to find shelter and return fire. Professor Dumbledore returned fire and was instrumental in helping provide safe areas for the defense. Harry Potter was at his side. I admit I am amazed by the power and control displayed by Mister Potter. It was a moment of hope for those trapped in the courtroom. Unfortunately, the seal of the main door did not fall until the person who sealed them died. That person was Percival Ignatius Weasley. Mr. Weasley was hit with a dark curse that incapacitated him but he did not pass until 2:37 this afternoon. Had auror reinforcements been available it may have changed the course of the battle, however we were not aware until much later that the auror department had been attacked first. Most of the on-duty aurors were killed or kissed by dementors. Again, a list will be available once notifications have been completed."

"At approximately 8:41, dementors arrived at Courtroom 10. At that time, Harry Potter began casting the patronus charm continually trying to protect as many people as possible. Unfortunately, several Wizengamot members were kissed. We aren't totally certain of the circumstances but at 8:46 Delores Umbridge, the Undersecretary of Magic perished. It appears that she attempted to fire the Avada Kedavra at Mister Potter. We are not yet certain why she perished. It was during the time that Mister Potter was defending himself from Umbridge's attack, that Chief Warlock Dumbledore was kissed."

She swallowed hard and tried not to breakdown at the looks of loss on the faces of the press. "I'm sure that many of you are aware that Mister Potter was a protégé of Professor Dumbledore. When he turned to see the dementor let go of the headmaster; Mister Potter let out a yell of pure rage, pain and defeat. It was at that time that the Ministry Building began shaking. That is why you were sequestered here. It was for your safety."

Amelia looked down in sadness. "I was close to Mister Potter at the time, he had been helping shield Auror Shacklebolt and me while we fought Lord Voldemort's forces. His entire body began to glow and waves of magic could be seen rippling out from him. As it touched the Death Eaters they just fell to the ground dead. Gringotts has confirmed the recording of many deaths at 8:57 this morning. As the magic flowed out the courtroom continued to shake and the walls and ceiling that had already been damaged began to collapse. There was a final burst of magic that the Department of Mysteries believes was the collapsing of Mister Potter's magical core. It was then the room caved in."

Amelia struggled frantically to hold on to her composure. "We are still identifying and removing persons from the courtroom. St. Mungo's is assisting the injured and they are being evacuated there. St. Mungo's is also contacting the families of the injured. Hogwarts will be housing those kissed in this attack until other arrangements can be made. The professors are assisting in those notifications. I will update you as soon as we have any other information."

"I was able to crawl to Mister Potter and found him still conscious. I told him that help was coming but he asked me to just listen. He told me that his godfather, Sirius Black, was not and had never been a Death Eater. That the real traitor was Peter Pettigrew. He asked me to take a memory as proof. Between the memory and the fact that Peter Pettigrew was found in Death Eater regalia in court room 10 today exonerates Lord Black. I ask that he come forward as soon as possible. I repeat, Sirius Black is not guilty and is a free man effective immediately. Please Lord Black, come to the Ministry of Magic or Gringotts as soon as possible."

"I… After I promised to check on Lord Black, Mister Potter told me that the Death Eaters were gone. He was able to provide a location where He-Who-... where Lord Voldemort could be found. He said he was sorry but that he had done all he could and that it was up to us to finish the job. A few of the remaining aurors and some volunteers went to that location where they found Mister Potter's magic had severely weakened the dark lord. There was a short battle and we have confirmed with Gringotts that Thomas Marvelo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, died at 11:16 am this morning."

"Mister Potter asked that Headmaster Dumbledore be taken to Hogwarts and cared for there by an elf named Dobby until his body ceases to function and then that the Headmaster be buried at Hogwarts. The pro-tem headmistress Minerva McGonagoll has agreed to see this done. Following that, Mister Potter began to struggle to breath. It is my sad duty to inform you that Harry James Potter of the House of Potter died at 9:01 this morning."

One member of the press stood interrupting her. It was a slim blonde girl with tears running silently down her face. "Were there any other messages?"

"I'm sorry. I don't understand…." Amelia recognized her from Hogwarts. "You're Miss Lovegood, aren't you?"

The girl nodded. "Were there any messages for his friends? For his classmates?"

"Just two. He said to tell Lord Black and Mr. Lupin he'd be waiting, but to take their time. The other message was for the wizarding world itself. He said, "Don't let it happen again." Without another word, Amelia turned and left the room.


End file.
